


Spliced Dimensions: Prologues

by saltfire_asura



Series: Spliced Dimensions [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hello again, doin it differently dis time, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfire_asura/pseuds/saltfire_asura
Summary: If one reality hits another at an insane speed, they will merge.If one of the mergers' have another reality attatched to it, they will also merge.The realities' timelines will also merge.This is called a super-reality.





	

Prismo.

That is the name of the reclusive entity that resides at the centre of the multiverse. A being of balance and grandeur, Prismo inherits the ability to conform the fabric of space-time through wish magic. And someone wants this ability bad.

Cue Bill Cipher. A power thirsty animal of a godly entity. He carries the demeanour of that of a spoilt child. But, his wit proves to be dangerous, especially around a being who longs for company.

That being is Prismo.

Bill Cipher’s plans to get what he wants, in this case, Prismo’s powers, through deception and manipulation. This is a tactic he will use some billions of years later on a man who goes by the name of Stanford Pines. Perhaps, Prismo will be lucky to meet Bill Cipher’s next victim, who will come to exist in time. That is, if he can stop Bill and the Spirit of the Lich from obtaining his _truly special_ abilities.

 _“HOW DARE YOU!”_ is all the omnipotent wishmaster can think. Prismo, essentially a living, _pink_ shadow with no foreseen weakness, is in the process of being killed. By no more than a yellow, isosceles triangle with noodly arms and legs, dressed in a top hat and bow tie. And the Spirit of the Lich. How could he forget such a crude entity exists?

But the only thing on the wishmaster’s mind right now is how hurt he is to have been betrayed. A feeling that will wash over the man named Stanford, again, another billions of years later.

The wishmaster has one trick up his pink sleeve.

An explosion erupts from his trick. Through a supernatural method, Prismo somehow manages to banish Bill Cipher back to the nightmare realm, the intergalactic foam that sometimes sits suspended in his own dimension. The Spirit of the Lich, however, Prismo does not know where it has gone.

The explosion doesn’t leave anything unscathed. Its knockback waves echo throughout the multiverse, which does play an effect on some of the realities near it.

Two- no, _three_ realities merge, and turn into a _super-reality_. It revolves around the multiverse at an insane rate, and manages to assimilate another reality.

 

* * *

 

_Report for //wishmaster:Prismo,_

_A-1347 is currently in the process of consuming 19G._

_If it continues to consume other realities, it may tear the multiverse apart._

_Its inhabitants, all of them, are unaware._

_-Timefield_

 

* * *

 

 

**_7-19-9-22-22 9-22-26-15-18-7-18-22-8, 10-6-18-7-22 8-6-25-15-18-14-22_ **

**_4-19-26-7 19-26-11-11-22-13 4-19-22-13 7-19-22-2 24-12-14-25-18-13-22_ **


End file.
